Boidmachine
Last Bastion |baseunit = |role = Global artillery strike |eliteability = |useguns = Particle collider artillery |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 1600 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $3000 |time = 2:00 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = Nanofiber Loom Expansion |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = 6:30 |airspeed = |landspeed = 3 |seaspeed = |range = Global |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Boid Blitz |structure = |notes = * Only one may be present at a time * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Cannot be crushed by vehicles * Cannot be hijacked * Cannot be mind-controlled * Cannot be depiloted * Cannot be abducted * Immune to confusion rays * Unaffected by Blasticade * Cannot be chronoshifted * Unaffected by firepower buffs/debuffs * Must be deployed to charge the Boid Blitz ** The Boid Blitz have to be charged all over again if the Boidmachine is undeployed |margin = }} The Boidmachine is the epic unit of the Last Bastion. It is a slow but extremely powerful artillery unit with the longest range in the war, capable of firing at targets anywhere on the battlefield. Description The infamous bow of light, the Boidmachine is a fearsome weapon of war. Once deployed, the Boidmachine can bring to bear its massive particle collider artillery cannon. Such is the power of the weapon that it can easily fire a powerful particle collider projectile to devastate infantry lines, tank divisions, and even bases, regardless of the distance that separates the Boidmachine from its victims. The projectile the Boidmachine fires works on the same principles as the Harbinger’s particle colliders, but amplified to affect a larger area. As the weapon can only be charged while the Boidmachine is deployed, relocating it elsewhere will force the Boidmachine to restart the recharging process. For all its firepower, though, Boidmachines are defenceless and must be protected at all costs. Boid Blitz Once fully charged, the Boidmachine fires a powerful shot similar to what is fired by a Harbinger's particle collider cannons, only larger, as its only "attack". Upon impact, the Boid Blitz causes a massive particle blast effective against almost anything, with vehicles usually getting severely damaged, if not outright destroyed, by a single strike, while buildings suffer substantial damage. The shot can also hit enemy aircraft if it manages to strike one. Note that if the Boidmachine is relocated at any time, it has to restart the charging process when it re-deploys. Foehn commanders also should take care of terrain elevation when firing the Boid Blitz as the shot becomes less accurate if the target is located on higher ground than the Boidmachine. Overview In its default undeployed state, the only thing that the Boidmachine can do is moving and possibly crushing enemy infantry. Once deployed, it cannot move and will begin charging its cannon, which, once ready, must be manually ordered to fire by the player through the Boid Blitz support power. Quotes The Boidmachine is voiced by George "Seòras" Exley. When selected * A taste of things to come. * They will submit, or die. * We carry the bow of light. * Boidmachine, ready for your orders. * The marvelous design. * This is where it begins. When ordered to move * Moving now, as ordered. * Working our way there. * A new firing position? * Without issue. * We concur. * Heading to new location. * But of course. When ordered to deploy * Let us begin. * Deploying the weapon. * We shall make preparations. Gallery BoidmachineCharge.png|A Boidmachine about to fire BoidBlitzBeacon.png|A visual indicator of the Boid Blitz's target BoidBlitz.png|A Boid Blitz explosion See also * M.A.D.M.A.N. – the Haihead counterpart * Harbinger – the Wings of Coronia counterpart Category:Vehicles Category:Artillery Category:Epic Unit Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Last Bastion